The present disclosure relates to dynamically utilizing storage areas in caching appliances. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to receiving a data packet over a network connection and storing the data packet in a storage area type that corresponds to the network connection's protocol.
New caching appliances support “multi-protocol” access, which receives data/requests from various devices over a wide variety of protocols. For example, a caching appliance may receive data over protocols such as HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol), LDAP (Lightweight Directory Access Protocol), ORB (Object Request Brokers), and ReST (Representational State Transfer). Such caching appliances may also support different storage area types having different access latencies, such as a memory area (e.g., RAM), a solid state drive (SSD), and a hard disk drive (HDD).